


Morning at Alt Velder

by Bacca



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustrations, Landscape, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Castle on the lake, owned by the Pridd familyDrawn in 2013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Morning at Alt Velder

  
  


**Утро в Альт-Вельдере**  
Замок на озере, принадлежащий семье Придд.  
Нарисовано в 2013 году

  



End file.
